


He Was An Angel [1]

by Firebird_02



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angels, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fallen Angels, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Homophobia, M/M, Mates, Multi, Physical Abuse, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_02/pseuds/Firebird_02
Summary: -Back then, the Volturi had locked within the tower an angel. Their angel. He was perfect in every way, with hair a sandy blonde, eyes a shining, happy silver, skin a nice shade of beige with wings an abyss like black. He was their angel. And they ruined him for it. They killed their angel, ripped his wings so he couldn't fly away, took away his voice so he could never say he hated them for it. They were monsters to taint their angel like they have, but they couldn't see what they had done until it was too late.A body and a note was all that was left of the angel in the highest castle tower, and the vampires within the castle mourned for the light lost, and the Kings mourned for the loss of their mate.(Moved from Wattpad to AO3. If you'd rather read it there, the tag is @ArchangelTristan)
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Sulpicia (Twilight), Caius (Twilight)/Athenodora (Twilight), Caius (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Marcus (Twilight)/Didyme (Twilight), Marcus (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. An Angel Locked Away

[1/5]

They found him in a forest, in a coma. His six abyss black wings spread around him like feathery rugs, his shoulder length hair around his head like a halo of gold and honey blonde, his skin glowing slightly in the sunlight. They felt it in their souls, the bond to this creature, but they felt disgust and fear and terror and confusion, because this was a man that they felt the bond connected to.

And he was a man. The perfect man from all those books on male physique, and anatomy. Their mate was a man. They couldn't believe it, they just couldn't accept it. They weren't homosexuals, they liked women and their gentle curves, their petite bodies and their flawless skin, with long, flowing hair, delicate faces and soft, cheerful voices. Not the tall, muscled forms of men whose hands were rough from ages of hard labor, whose beards were rough and whose hair was short and whose voices were deep and rough.

Their angel was a canvas of scars, muscle and pain. His face was clean-cut, his body seemingly hairless, but the moment they touched him, when his eyes opened, they saw the eyes of silver, like that of mercury. His voice was deep, smooth and otherwordly, his accent ancient and old, worn down with a tingle of negative emotion that turned his voice just an octave lower, which shook the very souls of the three vampire kings.

They locked their angel within the higest tower of the Volturi Castle, closed him within the tall cell, with windows barred, a large bed against the wall, with chains and shackles on the stone walls, and they stuck him in the shackles, put a metal collar around his neck, and then they left him there. An angel cursed by God to an eternity of suffering in a cell, with three men as mates whose belief was that of love between only a man and a woman being pure, and true.

[THE KINGS LOCKED THEIR ANGEL IN THE HIGH TOWER, AND WATCHED THE ANGEL'S SORROW GROW AND FESTER, AND THEY WAITED.]


	2. The Angel's Song.

[2/5]

Their angel loved to sing, within his   
high tower. His voice deep and soulful, sorrow and despair leaking from his voice like pure honey on silk. His song drew the attention of the vampires within the castle, and they all loved to hear him sing.

The Kings were most calm in those times, when their angel would sing. But they hated to hear his voice so deep, and hated to hear his songs anout despair, yearning and the coming of hope, when it was their hope for a good, functioning mate that was taken away from them. They hated that they loved him, they hated that they found him beautiful when he smiled at them, that they found it sad that the angel loved them even when they hurt him.

The angel sung for the last time, during one of the coldest nights of the year. His song was one of deep pain, filled with insecurity, emotional anguish and soul deep hurt. For the angel had been betrayed by his mates for the first time. They bedded three women, and they married them, made them their Queens.

The Kings came to the tower that night, once the song was over, and they choked their mate until his vocal cords were destroyed, his tongue torn out, and his voice was forever taken away.

The vampires of the castle mourned the loss of the voice, mourned the happiness that came from hearing that pure voice echo through the castle walls. The kings, however, smiled. Silence at last.

[THE THREE KINGS SILENCED THE ANGEL, AND THE ANGEL'S SONG WAS STOPPED. SO THE ANGEL LOOKED TO THE SKY AGAIN, AND WISHED HE COULD HAVE WHAT HE KNEW HE COULD NOT. LOVE.]


	3. A Weeping Angel

[3/5]

The angel was strong, and his hope was bright and shining. He was light, a sun in the darkness of the Volturi grounds. He had visitors, once, until they were forced to leave him be, and then solitude took over and chased the angel's hope away.

The angel was a warrior once, the best Heaven had, until God looked him in the eye and told him on Earth he will stay. The angel believed his Father, and let the winds take him away, and he fell and fell, until darkness swallowed him. When he woke to find three men, red eyes met silver, cold touch met burning hot, and the angel knew when his soul sung, there were his men, his lovers for eternity. He had thanked his Father then. 

The angel had thanked his Father in vain. The angel suffered, his voice lost, his hope crushed by mountains of darkness and loneliness. And then, the angel dreamed of flight.

The angel dreamed of spreading his six abyss like wings, taking flight above the city of Volterra and watching the people move from above, seeing the landscape bathed in light from sunset and sunrise, watch the moonligh shine on buildings and paint the streets in it's silvery light.

The Kings visited him often, and they hurt him every time, but the angel loved them. How could he not? He knew they were ashamed of their love for him, disgusted by his form and their own attention to it. But when the angel's hand met that of Aro, the world began to fall, as the man's eyes lit in fury and his expression became murderous.

The angel's silent screams and his wide silver eyes filled with a kind of agony the three Kings will never forget were carved into their minds, as each king tore a set of wings from their angel's back in their murderous rage.

Six abyss wings lost their colour as they were finally torn from their place, burning the kings who dropped them and watched them bleed the colour black onto the stone floors of the high tower, like dripping ink, and reveal a bone white colour underneath. The wings burst into flames, and burn away the angel's dreams with them.

The mighty angel wept, his body shaking in agony that will last for all of eternity, tears of gold dripping onto black silk sherts of the bed, his body hanging from the roof of the cell by a thick metal chain that linked to his metal collar and shackles on either wrist and ankle. The angel wept, as the Kings stared at him in absolute shock and rage, because they only wanted him to stay, and they were being generous to him, doesn't he see?

[THE ANGEL'S LOVE WAS DYING, HIS DREAMS ASHES AND HIS HOPES SWALLOWED IN DARKNESS AND SHADOWS. HIS WILL TO LIVE WAS HANGING BY THREE THREADS TO THREE KINGS, WHOSE LOVE FOR THE ANGEL IS SLOWLY GROWING, WHILE THE ANGEL DROWNS IN GRIEF AND AGONY.]


	4. The Angel's Loss.

[4/5]

It was half a millenia before the angel felt the loss of his kin. Their fall to Hell and God's abandonment of the angels and all of humanity. And so, the angel felt his heart turn grey, his tears fall again, and surrendered himself to the screams of his kin and to the agony of his soul's loss of not only his wings but also his humanity.

The Three Kings came to see their mate again, after a century of abandonment, and found him hanging still, like he always did, when they came to see him. The expression on their mate's face was one of unexplainable agony, and Aro touched him again, and saw the fall of an entire race of beings, whose screams of agony were echoed by the mental anguish and eternal agony of their own angel.

The angel's sorrow was met with Aro's disdain, physical bruises and new scars to join the ones they had already created. The agony of the angel was a never ending loop, a constant repetition of abuse and the angel's final straw.

The angel didn't smile to the Kings again, after that visit. He didn't look at them, he didn't look happy to see them. He only ever looked absolutely defeated. Worn down, torn up from the inside so viciously he was deteriorating on a soul deep level. The angel knew his soul was warping, to join his kin in a new existance, to join his oldest brother in Hell, and the angel felt his loss echo within his hear as his love for the kings finally died, as the three vampires bit him, hit him, destroyed his body again and again and again, tearing his skin, breaking his bones, and then going a level down, to where they kept their wives, and forced him to listen to them use the three vampire Queens, and break his mind, his soul and his resolve.

The angel looked through the barred window, and he smiled a bloody smile, his eyes wild and filled with insane rage and dark, sadistic glee. Because the angel had a plan to join his kin.

[THE ANGEL'S KIN FALLS, THEIR FATHER ABANDONS THEM FOREVER, LUCIFER BIDES HIS TIME, WAITING FOR HIS YOUNGER BROTHER. THE THREE KINGS LOSE THEIR MATE WITHOUT THEIR KNOWLEDGE, AS HE PLANS TO SHOW THEM THE PAIN THAT THEY HAD SHOWN HIM. LOSS.]


	5. An Angel's Fall.

[5/5]

They would call their loss "The Fall of Casspain" centuries later, when they finally understand just what they had caused. The three Kings frame the letter and hang it above the tall portrait of their angel, and they weep for their loss, and weep for their foolishness.

The angel had torn the bars from his window, and had thrown his body out through it. His body hit the ground, his head decapitated and hanging through the winow by the metal collar that was so tightly against the strong, muscled throat of the angel.

The vampires of the Volturi could only stare in absolute horror at the state of the one they had listened to, the one whose presence gave warmth to the whole castle, even in the angel's sorrow. Six viciously jagged, never healed and constantly bleeding wounds where six abyss wings once were, his entire body covered in blacks, purples, blues and yellows, with scars on every visible part of skin. A headless body. The vampires looked up to the tower' where the head still hung, with his sandy blonde hair that was once shoulder length, wide silver eyes a bloody, peaceful smile. The face, while ethereal in it's beauty, was just as bruised.

The Kings ruined the mate that was the gift to them from God, theirs to cherish, to love and to care for. What they had done was torture him, break him, cause him agony that would have lasted him an eternity if he had stayed alive still, and then they betrayed him. They took on wives, named then the "Volturi Queens" and gave them power while they kept their mate locked in chains, where they tortured him and broke him even further.

The Volturi lost more then half of the guard that day, as the love they held for the angel who protected them from the darkness and the icy cold of their existance was far stronger then any other. They were grateful, and in the dept of the angel who had saved them from their own darkness, and as they saw the state of who they had looked uo to seeing, or hearing once upon a time, and feeling his presence in the gardens or the most dark of the castle walls, they made a vow.

If the angel was to ever be reborn, in a human or any other kind of being in their lifetime, they will protect him. They will stay together, and they will search for him for an eternity, if they needed to. Their name shall be The Casspain Company. 

The angel woke in the darkness, his eyes no longer silver but pure, melted gold, and hair no longer sandy but a silvery blonde. Gold eyes met Gold, and two brothers met again, the Fallen and the Betrayed, two brothers whose fates were always tied together, bound to meet every time one felt their ending was near. Two brothers, where one was Brave and Viciously Intelligent, the other Strong and Eternally Calculating. They perfected eachother in a way no one could perfect anyone. And Lucifer held his hand before Casspain, two pairs of golden eyes meeting once again, as the younger brother placed his hand within the hand of the Devil, and finally welcomed his Fate as the Four Horsemen.

The three kings sped to the high tower, their souls screaming in agony, and once they saw him they stopped. A head hanging from the window, a body on the ground. This was their angel. The angel they had killed. The angel they betrayeld. Their mate. Their mate was gone. Their mate had passed. Fallen. 

They knew, this morning, when they felt the castle brighten, that something was wrong. They knew that their mate felt happy, and that forced them into an unwanted feeling of comfort and relaxation, that, when they heard the sound of his body hitting the ground, they were too late. Their angel was ruined. They had destroyed him, and as they came together to his body and laid their hands on him together, they finally saw everything.

It was like a moving picture presentation, with sound and colour, emotions and thoughts. And what they saw and felt was everything, from their angel's point of view. Every hit, every word, every betreyal and the wings. They felt the agony, the loss the grief, the dying of love, of dreams and of hope. And then, they came to the end, where they felt the content, soft feeling of resignation, of reawakened hope, of the sight of God, whose words to his son were unknown to the Kings, but to their angel they saw understanding and sadness. And then, they watched the moment of their angel's death. The decapitation, fast, painful but not felt by their angel in any way, and then darkness.

The kings went to the high tower's cell, and there fount the letter that their angel left, and it was the first time they had seen his handrwiting, despite having him for more then half a millenia. The first time learning his name, too. And the Kings felt the sorrof and the guilt finally come, and they wished they could weep, as their angel had.

__________________________________________  
Dear mates,  
It has been amost a full millenium since we had met, and I can never look at that meeting fondly. It is to my heart's sorrow that I can never love you for your deeds to me have broken all I could ever have felt.

You had broken my hope first, by your imprisonment, your selfish destruction of my voice, and your need to possess me but hurt me, because you could not come to terms with loving me as I was created. You had betrayed me as no mate should ever betray their other half. You took those three women and you gave them power, made them yours, but all you ever did to me, who you were made for, was destroy me and all I held dear.

You took my wings, which are a part of an angel's soul, and you cursed me with eternal pain and suffering, and as such you destroyed my dreams.

You showed disdain to my emotions for my fallen kin, whose abandonment and loss I nor anyone could fault, and told me I was at to blame, that I was useless and that my people don't matter. You destroyed my emotions, and killed the love that had somehow still been alive within me at that time, even after everything.

All I have to say is, Was it worth it? For the three of you, might kings, was it all worth it? Maybe my death won't affect you, if your own actions against me never have. Maybe my death won't matter, and you'll have your Queens to satisfy you in ways you would never lower yourself to satisfy with me, your own mate.

In the end, this world is not what you want it to be. It is what you make it. So if you wished hard enough, and I'm sure you three had, your problems might just disappear. So, I shall help with that, seeing as I am the problem. 

This is a goodbye, and a promise.  
If I ever wake again, in this world, and we ever meet again, your actions will be paid back in full. For I am an angel,a Son of God, and I was once Mighty, until I fell for you. And I shall forever feel sorrow for making such a mistake.  
Once Yours and Eternally Resting,  
CASSPAIN.  
__________________________________________

[END]


	6. A/N

So, hi~  
This is one of my short works from Wattpad that I liked , and the only one I ever finished. There is a sequel I intend to write for it, but I am still unsure of when I'll be done with it because I am trying to make it longer then HWAA.

I hope you liked this short angsty Twilight fic. I wrote in in the middle of one of my panic and anxiety episodes, and I am content with how it came out, I guess. I don't have plans to edit any mistakes in it, I'll just leave it here, and when I'm confident that the sequel for this is somewhat good, I'll post another A/N. If some of you want to read this story on wattpad, though, or follow me on there, my tag is @ArchangelTristan. 

Thank you for reading :)  
-Firebird_02


End file.
